Solamente tú
by Kurousagii
Summary: Mientras mi nombre de tus labios siga saliendo, todo estará bien. No me arrepiento de nada. Ni haber huido de mi casa.  Por que tuve la gran suerte de conocerte. Y gracias a ti, ahora soy quien soy.


Volví :L xD traigo esta historia que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba Mr. taxi de SNSD :3

**»-(¯`v´¯)-»Kurousagii~«-(¯`v´¯)-« DGM no me pertenece. **

Una súper modelo soy, sin arrepentimientos voy, caminando por la calle, mostrando mi estilo estoy, dejando marca en cualquier parte, nadie puede brillar mejor que yo.

* * *

><p><em>Me encanta lucirme, mirar la cámara y sonreír, es mi vida, y hago lo que quiero, mi libertad, no tiene fin. <em>

La sesión fotográfica terminó, unas ofertas de los modelos rechacé, tomo mis cosas y me voy, es viernes, disfrutémoslo, ya que mañana ni pasado, trabajo tendré, con mi vestido negro de encaje, girando sobre mis tacones, a mi departamento me dirijo, mejor dicho, a cualquier destino, siempre tomando a mi taxista preferido. Y para mí es el mejor, fue el que me salvó de unos bastardos que trataron de abusar de mí cuando me escapé de casa, siento como si le debiera toda mi existencia, gracias a él, ahora estoy aquí, a mis 20 años, como la mejor modelo de Tokio, Japón. Llevo tres años conociéndolo, y debo admitir, que fue amor a primera vista, cada noche salía a la misma hora, veía un taxi estacionado, y una inconfundible cabellera blanca, al otro extremo de la calle, era como un guardaespaldas y así empezamos a platicar, cada noche que me llevaba a mi departamento, y después de un tiempo cambiando de ruta. Caminando voy por el largo pasillo que me llevará junto a él, con mi verdoso cabello largo, moviéndose hacia todos lados, seduciendo a cualquiera que lo ve, mis violetas ojos que hechizan escondidos por unos lentes están, y mis labios de un rosa pastel pintados van. Las puertas se abren, una vez me paró en frente de ellas, mis tacones hacen ruido, a cada paso que doy, la gente me mira, como la estrella del show. Me encanta lucirme, y ser el centro de atención. Mi taxista me espera, ya no quiero perder tiempo. Pues para mí, el tiempo es oro. Al fin salgo del edificio, y me quito los lentes, mirando para todos lados, y ahí está, de espaldas mirando al cielo, como el chofer de una limosina, espera a que llegue para abrir la puerta a la dama; me miro de arriba abajo, para ver si hay algún defecto, quiero lucir perfecta para él. Y no es por presumir, pero mi taxista es el mejor, ya lo dije ¿No?, mi superhéroe, y además, para mí, el hombre perfecto; a sus 24 años, es alto y guapo, musculoso pero no tanto, su blanco cabello, confundible con la nieve, facciones perfectas, y unos ojos maravillosos, de un color, que no se encuentra ni en China, un plata brillante, _místico,_ si los observas bien, destellos celestes, como si de un cielo estrellado se tratara, y una cicatriz roja, que atraviesa su ojo izquierdo, su voz, como una melodía que hizo dios, sin olvidar, lo amable y dulce que puede llegar a ser, sin perder la elegancia, que quién sabe, donde aprendió; ¡Ah! Pero siempre lo mantengo lejos de las cartas de poker, por que si no, consecuencias hay, su yo diabólico sale a la luz, y ni yo lo he podido parar. Y lo que más adoro, su sonrisa, te calma cuando estas preocupada, incluso cuando estas enojada, detiene tus lágrimas cuando creíste que nunca iban a parar, te hace feliz por un momento, esa sonrisa, no la vendería ni por mil contratos de las mejores revistas vendidas en Japón. Y sobre todo, su nombre, _"Allen Walker"._ Todo eso y mas, para mi es _perfección. _Me acerco de puntitas a donde está él para espantarlo, con mis manos apunto de tocar sus hombros…

-Tardaste mucho, Lenalee- giró y posó su mirada en mi, haciéndome sentir especial

-Buuu, arruinaste la sorpresa, Allen tonto- le enseñe la lengua, y el solo rió, de algún modo, ya me lo esperaba, sonreí, abrió la puerta del taxi, y con una mano indico hacia adentro del auto, gustosa, acepte la propuesta, tome su mano y subí al taxi, dejando a un lado mi bolso, sin olvidar sentir, el tacto de su mano al dejar la mía, cerró la puerta y fue a hacer su trabajo. Encendió el auto, y me miró por el espejo sonriéndome.

-¿Lo de siempre, señorita?-

-Claro, _Mr. Taxi-_ le guiñé el ojo, bajo las ventanas traseras y me acerqué a una, mi pelo se desordenaba, con la constante brisa, al ir tan rápido, y me encantaba sentirla refrescando mi rostro. Conducía tan libremente, como si el tiempo no le importara. Pero esta noche, éramos inalcanzables para todos lo demás, esta noche... se cumplían 3 años de conocernos…

-Más rápido...- susurré más para mí, que para él

-Como guste- las luces de la ciudad son como estrellas fugaces, sin detenerse hasta llegar al destino final, dejando atrás el sonido del motor, salimos de la ciudad, no me importaba a donde íbamos, mientras acelerara más.

Libremente voy, a cualquier parte, si, incluso al fin del mundo. Como la súper modelo que soy, mientras te tenga a mi lado, y seas mi taxista, todo estará bien. Mientras mi nombre de tus labios siga saliendo, todo estará bien. No me arrepiento de nada. Ni haber huido de mi casa los 17. Por que tuve la gran suerte de conocerte. Y gracias a ti, _ahora soy quien soy_. A veces me pregunto, como podré pagarte todo, el darme refugio en tu departamento, el darme de comer todos los días, y hacer de mí la mujer que más sonreía; te daría mi vida si pudiera. Pero yo sé, que si te digo _"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"_ me responderás, que suba a tu taxi y pida el siguiente destino. Siempre es así, pero, es preferible, no darte nada, y seguir en tu auto, cada noche, cada día, en este sillón, en este taxi, que tiene impregnado tu olor.

-Oye, Allen…-cruce mis brazos sobre la puerta, y saqué la mitad de mi cabeza, con la brisa enredando mi cabellera

-¿Qué pasa Lenalee?-

-¿Tienes novia?- lo siento, soy demasiado directa, dirigí mi mirada al vidrio que reflejaba sus ojos abriéndose en sorpresa

-Eh… ahora no me interesa tener- desvió sus ojos a un lugar no específico

-Mmm… ¿Hay alguien que te guste?-

-¿Tengo que contestar eso?- rió un poco, mientras sus mejillas se encendían en un tenue rosa

-Claro, si no, no estuviera preguntado-

-… siendo sincero, si- dando a conocer la información que quería

-Oh… ¿Puedo saber quien es?-

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio?- me moví sigilosamente, detrás de Allen, asomé la cabeza por el asiento y lo miré directamente

-No, solo quería saber más de ti- añadí rápidamente

-Em, es peligroso estar así Lenalee, podrías irte para el asiento trasero por favor- sonrió, con eso no me iba a convencer

-No, confió en ti- dije dejándolo perplejo

-Lo sé, pero aún así, por favor- me miró un poco, pues tenía que prestar atención, si en verdad no quería que chocara

-Esta bien- me aventé sobre el asiento, si mirar a Allen así de cerca, se podía ver que era demasiado guapo, su madre debería ser hermosa y su padre guapísimo para que el saliera así, debería ser un modelo, y aunque llevábamos tres años de conocernos, nunca me atreví a preguntar de su pasado, pero si quería saber más, la mayoría de veces hablábamos de mí, pero últimamente he tenido mucho trabajo y casi no platicamos ya…

-Allen… ¿Te puedo hacer otra pregunta?- no me lo pregunten, ni yo se como me puede soportar…

-Si-

-¿Dónde están tus padres?- hubo un silencio por su parte, tal vez no debí preguntar,

-Lo siento, si no quieres hablar… no- traté de retirar lo dicho

-Están muertos- interrumpió.

-Perdón Allen…- la voz se me atoró en la garganta, baje la mirada un porco triste

-No importa, ya lo supere- sonrió como si no hubiera pasado nada…, me acosté y apoye la cabeza sobre mi bolso, otro silencio…

-Cambiemos de tema ¿Te gusta mucho esa chica?- cerré los ojos, una forma de entrar en mi mundo y no querer afrontar la realidad

-Desde que la conocí- sonrió de una forma tierna, como si la tuviera en su mente en ese preciso momento; que envidia… daría lo que fuera por ser yo en la que pensara

-Ya veo… ¿Es linda?- me gusta torturarme

-La más hermosa del mundo- sus respuestas se escuchan tan sinceras, yo siendo modelo, me sentí horrible, si ella era hermosa para Allen

-¿Ya le dijiste que la quieres?- otro silencio, y Allen ardiendo de la cara, me levanté un poco

-¿No?- levanté una ceja

-…-

-¿En serio?- abrí los ojos como platos, tal vez se lo dijo pero lo rechazo, esa maldita… como se atreve a romper el corazón de Allen

-No se lo he dicho aún- sus labios se curvaron hacia abajo y entrecerró un poco sus ojos

-¿Por qué?- me dolía el pecho solo de verlo así

-¿Vergüenza?- rió un poco

-Creo que ya ha de tener a alguien dentro de su corazón- siguió mirando el camino, con mirada nostálgica recordando a la _"susodicha"_

-…- en ese momento estaba lista para decir cualquier cosa, con tal de animarlo, pero me interrumpió

-Pero está bien, mientras la vea sonreír, saber que disfruta de su vida, yo soy feliz- un color carmesí apareció sobre sus mejillas de nuevo mientras sonreía, unas lagrimillas aparecieron en mis violetas ojos, y no tardé en abrazar el cuello de Allen por encima del asiento, juntando nuestras mejillas

-Allen… eres tan tierno buaaa- frote su cachete contra el mío

-Le-Lenalee… no puedo manejar así…- perdió el control del auto por un momento, a parte de que lo estaba asfixiando, me senté de nuevo en el asiento, resignada, y puse mis manos sobre mis rodillas mientras jugaba con mis dedos

-Si yo… Si yo fuera esa chica…- alzó la vista para verme por el espejo

-Te correspondería- Levanté la cabeza y mis mejillas se encendieron momentáneamente

-Y te haría el hombre más feliz del mundo- él me miraba atentamente, con la boca entreabierta y un leve rosa en sus mejillas, y tenía un brillo inexplicable en sus ojos, detuvo el auto, y volteó para verme mejor

-Lenalee… ¿Te estas… con-

-¡AH! ¡No lo digas!- grité y tapé mis oídos, interrumpiendo lo que ya sabría que diría

-Pero…-

-¡No, no y no!- abrí la puerta del auto, salí y corrí con los ojos cerrados fuertemente con unas lagrimillas queriendo escapar de la vergüenza, pero me detuve… ¿A dónde correría si no sabía donde me encontraba…? Abrí los ojos, quedando perpleja con el paisaje…

-Una playa… ¿Cuándo llegamos aquí?- me acerqué a la pequeña pared de cemento, que me dividía de esas olas frías, apoyando mis manos, miré que era un hermosa vista, y las estrellas junto con la luna, le hacían compañía en esta fría y solitaria noche, voltee y miré que Allen venía

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó girando su cabeza para mirar el lugar de donde provenía el lindo sonido de las olas golpeándose unas con otras

-¿Eh?, sí, es muy lindo- sonreí, caminé hacia las escaleras que estaban a unos cuantos metros, baje y me detuve en último escalón, me quite mis zapatos de tacón y lo mejor de todo era que no traía medias, los dejé en el escalón, así que puse mi pies en la arena, sintiendo ese tacto frío, moví mis dedos, y me dio un pequeño cosquilleo, sonreí, hace tiempo que no visitaba la playa, empecé a caminar, olvidándome de todo, incluso de que Allen me venía siguiendo, el viento frío y el agua tocando mis pies, la arena mojada, y la brisa del viento haciendo un sonido relajante, el cielo estrellado la luna que brilla, como si estuviera en un escenario, me agaché un poco y toqué el agua salada con mis manos y vi que Allen se agachó a la misma altura que yo, y me aproveché del momento lanzándole agua en la cara

-¡Toma! Jajaja- y me puse a correr, sabiendo que haría venganza

-¡Me la vas a pagar Lenalee!- él se arremangó el pantalón y también se quitó sus zapatos, corrió tras de mí como una escena de recién casados en su luna de miel

-¡No me alcanzas torpe!- estaba llegando a mi límite, ya no podía correr más, con mi propio peso caí en la arena, me senté respirando agitadamente y el agua tocando mis talones, Allen se sentó junto a mí segundos después. Y lo miré cuando ya me había recuperado de la corrida

-All- pero fui interrumpida por agua salada que impactó en mi cara, arruinándome el maquillaje y dejándome un sabor horrible en la boca

-¿Qué pasa Lenalee?- contestó de lo más tranquilo y todavía, con una sonrisa, una venita apareció en mi frente

-Te odio- dije usando la voz más cariñosa que he usado en toda mi vida y también use una sonrisa

-Pero cambiando de tema, ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- Allen me dio un pañuelo para que me limpiara el rostro

-¿Lo olvidaste?- me miró con los ojos un poco abiertos

-¿Olvidar qué?- respondí sinceramente

-No puede ser- se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano

-Espera, ¿De qué hablas?- lo tomé de los hombros y lo moví

-Lenalee, hoy cumplimos tres años de conocernos, ¿Lo olvidaste?- dijo un poco triste

-¡Claro que no! No podría olvidarme de algo tan especial- el aún seguía con su aura depresiva, no sabía que fuera tan importante para él, así que besé su mejilla izquierda como recompensa

-Gracias por no olvidarlo tu tampoco Allen- sonreí, mientras me miraba atentamente, y acaricié su mejilla, y de nuevo ese brillo en sus ojos apareció al igual que en sus mejillas se veía su sonrojo _"Tan lindo",_ me sacó de mis pensamientos cuando tomo mi mano entre la suya

-Me gustas- confesó, se me formó un nudo en la garganta, y no salían las palabras, más mi boca estaba abierta de la impresión, esas eran una palabras que quería escuchar hace mucho tiempo

-Se qué no soy el mejor hombre del mundo, y que te mereces algo mucho mejor- su mirada se dirigía a cualquier parte y de vez en cuando a mis ojos

-Pero quiero que sepas que te haré la mujer más feliz que haya podido existir… no soy muy bueno haciendo esto, así que…- sonreí, nunca había conocido a ése Allen tan tímido, esta era la primera vez, y me gustaba, me acerqué a su rostro de nuevo, pero esta vez, para besar sus carnosos labios, y transmitirle mis sentimientos, en un torpe beso.

Me separé y nos miramos, ninguno se atrevía a parpadear.

-No necesito al mejor hombre del mundo, yo te quiero a ti, porque tú me haces feliz, y no quisiera nada más que pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti, me gustas Allen- sonreí mientras lo tomaba de las manos y el se ponía rojo de la cara aún más que un tomate maduro, empezaba a balbucear un montón de cosas in entendibles, y al final humo salió de su cabeza, es tan lindo ver a Allen así, reí un poco.

Después de pasar unos 10 minutos, caminamos de nuevo al taxi, era tarde y Allen no sólo trabajaba para mí, y eso me ponía celosa, pero era su trabajo y lo tenía que respetar

-Lenalee ¿Ya viste cómo esta tu vestido?- si, mi vestido estaba lleno de arena

-Mmm, sí, ¿Por qué?-

-Pero es tu vestido preferido- Allen se acercó y empezó a sacudirlo un poco, tocando parte de mi pierna

-No importa, en el departamento tengo muchos- sonreí

-Por cierto, ¿Quieres venirte a vivir conmigo?- pregunté de lo mas inocente, mientras veía como Allen casi se desmayaba.

_**"Tiempo después..."**_

Un día más un día menos, ya no llevo la cuenta del tiempo. Desde aquel día inolvidable, que siempre estará en mi corazón. De nuevo llevo mi vestido favorito, alguien me espera afuera del edificio. Un pelirrojo se me acercó y un rubio también lo hizo, tapándome el paso.

-Lenalee, soy Lavi ¿Quisieras salir conmigo?- vaya pero que grosero, ni siquiera lo conozco, el rubio tomo mi mano y la besó, y yo hice cara de asco

-Mi nombre es Bak Chan, ya nos hemos viso varias veces, ¿Tendría una cita conmigo, por favor?- quité mi mano rápidamente de la suya

-Lo siento chicos, esta modelo, ya tiene dueño- me baje mis lentes, y les guiñe el ojo, mientras tomaba mi camino e iba a mi destino. Al Abrirse la puerta pude ver la cabellera blanca y corrí hacia los brazos de Mr. Taxi, el que me haría feliz el resto de mi vida.

* * *

><p>c: review? xD rara la historia verdad? ._.<p>

Bueno, gracias por leerla c:


End file.
